


Safe in my arms

by JupiterMelichios



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Canon Queer Character, Canon Queer Character of Color, Canon Queer Relationship, Canon polyamorous relationship, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Families of Choice, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Gen, M/M, Multi, Naked Cuddling, Past Abuse, Platonic Cuddling, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Sharing a Bed, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 08:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15457515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JupiterMelichios/pseuds/JupiterMelichios
Summary: A couple of short one-shots focusing on cuddling, snuggling, and the importance thereof





	1. Dani

**Author's Note:**

> I'm marking this as complete for now, but I may one day come back to this and add to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for a very brief mention of Joaquin's awfulness, and general discussions of Dani having bad sex that she wasn't into in the past

Danni has never shared a bed without expectations before. It's always been the prelude to sex, or a follow up to sex, or fraught with the thought that at any moment, the man she was with could demand sex. But Lito and Hernando want nothing from her.

It's strangely nice.

The sex is nice too. It's not really sex, at least not her part, but it also sort of is, because after the first time, Lito and Hernando always include her, talk to her, do things just because they know she likes them. She doesn't speak much, but sometimes she tells them how beautiful they both are, and she hopes they know she means more than their bodies.

She knows other people would tell her that it's not sex, or that it's wrong, or both, but honestly, she thinks it's better than real sex. It's not like she's only ever had terrible sex or anything, or like she wasn't giving consent most of the time, it's just that it was never about her, not really. Even after she left Joaquin, the sex was better but it was still mostly about what men wanted. Even when they went down on her, it was because they wanted to, not because she asked them.

It probably makes her a bitch, she thinks guiltily, feeling that way. You're supposed to be grateful when a man eats you out, and it's not like she didn't enjoy it sometimes, it's just that... she's always felt like an afterthought in her own sex life.

But with Lito and Hernando, it's different. Logically it should be worse, they're not even attracted to her, but the clear and established boundaries make her feel safe, and the way they smile at her, and pull her into bed when they're done makes her feel loved, and she knows what her body wants far better than any man could anyway, and they don't judge her for that. When she brought a vibrator into the bedroom the first time, they didn't laugh at her, or leer, or talk about penetration once. Lito had insisted on naming it (Jesús, because that's what she always says when she comes) and Hernando had shyly asked if she would be comfortable letting him try it out some other time, and then they'd had sex-not-sex and afterwards they'd all crammed into the bed together, Lito on his back with one arm around Hernando and one around her, and Hernando had held her hand, and it had felt like home is supposed to feel.

At first she'd only share their bed when after they'd invited her in to hand sex-not-sex with them, and she still sleeps in her own room sometimes when she thinks they need alone time, but they've made it clear that she's welcome. So most nights she falls asleep in their arms, knowing that she is safe, that they want nothing from her except her love, and they they will protect her while she's vulnerable. It's the safest she's ever felt.


	2. Rajan

Rajan wakes in the middle of the night with strong arms wrapped around his chest and stubble scratching against his shoulder.

Opposite him, her sleeping face turned towards him and almost painfully beautiful in the moonlight, is his wife. His clever cunning principled Kala. The woman he defied his family to marry. The woman who makes him think that maybe the gods are real after all, because how could simple evolution have created someone so incredible.

Which means that the arms =must belong to Wolfgang.

He shifts slightly, unsure whether he wants to escape. His instinctive reaction is to move away, he was not raised to be tolerant, but after Nomi and Aminita's wedding, after seeing Aminita's parents (and Nomi's, for unpleasant contrast), he really doesn't think he can say with any kind of confidence that homosexuality is wrong. And if two women loving one another is not wrong, then why should it be wrong to allow Wolfgang to embrace him? Especially since he's not even attracted to Wolfgang.

But then on the other hand...

He bites back a startled yell as sharp teeth nip at his earlobe. He does not want to wake Kala.

“You're thinking too much,” Wolfgang says in his ear. This close, his voice is husky, almost a growl, and his German accent gives his words a musical lilt that is rather nice to listen to.

“Well right now I'm thinking about how a savage just bit me on the ear,” he hisses, and smiles when Wolfgang chuckles. Kala is proud of him for being able to accept Wolfgang with minimal jealousy, and honestly he is proud of himself as well.

“I can bite you other place if you'd rather,” Wolfgang offers.

Rajan freezes. Their threesome had focussed on Kala, conveniently bypassing the whole... homosexual aspect. He thinks he's relieved about that, but he's not entirely sure.

“Oh relax. You're pretty hot, but I'm not into straight dudes,” Wolfgang says. “You decide you want me, we talk. Until then, your virtue is safe from me.”

“But not my ears.”

“I was trying to distract you. Too much thinking gets in the way of the cuddling.”

“And that's what we're doing here. Cuddling?”

Wolfgang pulls him a little closer, and pushes his leg to rest firm and warm against the inside of Rajan's knee. “Feels like it.”

“And that is... okay?”

Wolfgang laughs softly, and presses a brief kiss to Rajan's hair. It doesn't feel sexual, only comforting. Loving. “It's all okay, my friend. The only rules are the ones in your head, and you get to decide if they're worth following. Personally, I don't see why you being a straight married man and me being the bisexual safe-cracker who's in love with your wife should stop us from enjoying a nice innocent cuddle when the mood is right.”

“I think you are a very sensible man,” Rajan says, forcing himself to relax. It's much easier than he expected. It is soothing to he held by someone stronger than him for a change.

“You're the first person to ever say that to me,” Wolfgang says, sounding amused and pleased. “But I'll take it, if you'll take my advice and stop worrying and go back to sleep.”

“Only a fool would ignore the advice of a sensible man.” Rajan says, closing his eyes. “Goodnight Wolfgang. I am glad that Kala loves you.”

As he drifts off he thinks he hears Wolfgang say softly, “I'm glad she loves you too.”


End file.
